Cuando te perdí
by Victorique
Summary: Prometimos amarnos por siempre, me prometiste estar contigo toda la vida, pero ahora te marchabas, dejándome atrás, solo y destrozado... (One-shot)


Quien lo habría pensado la había perdido, en este momento con la lluvia cayendo sobre mi pelaje, helando cada parte de mi cuerpo, veía como la persona que más amaba se marchaba de mi lado para no volver. Parecía una horrible pesadilla. Tantos días juntos, llenos de mil cosas por hacer, criminales que atrapar y archivos que escribir. Esas noches en las que nos acurrucábamos frente al televisor a ver una película de nuestra elección, aquellos pleitos repentinos ocasionados por nuestros gustos diferentes de películas; a ella le gustaba el terror, yo lo odiaba. ¿Cómo olvidar aquella vez en la que con todo el temor del mundo le había pedido que fuera mi novia? Nada de cenas elegantes, ni trajes apretados de payaso, no... solo nosotros dos, solos a las afueras de la ciudad a la horilla del lago que rodea Zootopia, con una manta y un poco de comida y postres que había comprado momentos antes de pasar por ella. Lo recuerdo bien, ese día las estrellas brillaban más fuerte que de costumbre y la luna reflejaba de forma impresionante aquel lago, pero nada se veía más hermoso que Judy... era perfecta, sus bellos ojos violeta me hipnotizaban y con una mirada suya era capaz de desmayarme.

 _"Tal vez sonara raro lo que te diga, pero... tú realmente te has apoderado por completo de mi corazón y ahora no soy capaz de pensar en una vida sin ti"_

Mi confesión había sido patética, pero aun no entendía como me había aceptado a mi, un zorro tonto que nunca pudo darle lo que ella se merecía. Alguien que no supo protegerla, si tan solo hubiera sido mejor que eso... Más rápido, más fuerte, más inteligente, si tan solo, pero no.

Luchamos tanto porque los demás nos aceptaran, porque aceptaran nuestro amor. Sus padres, mi madre, fueron los primeros en negarse, pero aceptaron al darse cuenta de los sentimientos tan intensos que teníamos él uno hacía él otro.

Las personas nos miraban mal en la calle, nos insultaban o hacían gestos de asco, pero eso nunca pudo detenernos. Varias veces por las noches la encontraba llorando por esa misma situación, la carga que tenías sobre tus hombros era enorme, tenías un corazón débil pero un espíritu indestructible. Siempre ame eso de ella, amaba cada una de sus emociones, de sus actitudes. Era perfecta. Lo era...

\- Lo siento mucho Nick...

\- Se le extrañara mucho por la oficina...

\- Era tan joven...

Palabras vacías entraban por mis oídos. Ninguna de ellas serían capaces de hacerme sentir mejor, ninguna la traería de vuelta a mi lado, ninguna acabaría con el enorme dolor que sentía.

La perdí. Para siempre.

¿Era una broma no? Ella no podría haber muerto... el día de ayer planeábamos las vacaciones que tomaríamos a fin de año, justo ayer estabas a mi lado riendo, besándonos, abrazándonos.

¿Y ahora?

Estaba parado frente a su ataúd, mirándola allí adentro acostada con los ojos cerrados y sin vida. No podía moverme de su lado. No quería alejarme de su lado. Ella era mi vida, era mi corazón, era lo único que me impulsaba a mejorar... ¿Por qué me habías dejado solo? ¿Por qué te fuiste? Dijiste que me amabas que estaríamos juntos siempre... No podía estar sin ti...

\- Hijo es hora... -escuche la voz de mi madre, más no voltee, acaricié aquel contenedor de madera en el que ella descansaba tranquilamente.

\- Te amo mi linda y hermosa Zanahorias...—sonreí con amargura, en un enorme intento de contener el llanto, de contener las ganas de querer irme junto con ella. Saque una pequeña caja y la deje sobre el ataúd antes de que este fuera bajado lentamente hacia la tierra.

La mayoría lloraba, pero yo no, me sentía muerto por dentro, lloraba por dentro y sufría por dentro.

Ella era el amor de mi vida. Y se fue sin que yo pudiera tomarme el tiempo de despedirme, solo la vi morir entre mis brazos, solo me pude quedar petrificado al ver aquel tiro que había recibido. Fue lo único que fui capaz de hacer. Nada. No la pude salvar y ya jamás la recuperaría.

Todos mis planes a futuro con ella se habían esfumado...

Las personas comenzaron a marcharse, todos menos yo. No me quería a separar de su lado, no quería que se quedara sola... Me tire al piso y llore todo lo que jamás había llorado, mis manos intentaban escarbar la tierra para sacarla de ese lugar, no podía quedarse allí adentro. No era posible que ella hubiera muerto, era solo un mal sueño, una pesadilla, solo eso ¿No? Me estaban jugando una broma, una muy mala broma...

* * *

 _¿Qué puedo decir? Era una de esas noches donde me sentía de bajon y esto fue lo que resulto, es pequeño, lo sé pero creo que con eso es suficiente._

 _Un pequeño one-shot que espero y les agrade, si, es triste..._

 _Yo sé que un día se reunirán, tal vez en otra vida o en el más allá._

 _Gracias por leer :)_

 _PD: Mejore el one-shot espero y les guste_


End file.
